


under lust lakes

by v0rfreude



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foreplay, Idols, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, and you kinda love them, except the gift is a ball gag, just like a little bit of feelings, like kind of a lot of spit, like the feelings you have for a coworker who gets you an extravagant gift, spit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v0rfreude/pseuds/v0rfreude
Summary: To: SoonyoungFrom: MinghaoTimes like these make Soonyoung marvel at Minghao. He didn’t know a lick of Korean before he moved into the dorms, and now here he was years later, Korean written in neat little rows. There’s a smugness in these simple words. Soonyoung feels uneasy, Minghao does not give meaningless gifts.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 17
Kudos: 105





	under lust lakes

**Author's Note:**

> i was possessed into writing this because of a picture i saw with someone wearing a ballgag under a mask and well i kind of went feral. it's all filth and just a kiss of feelings and i'm not sorry.
> 
> thank you to dylan as always for beta'ing, and hannah for your endless encouragement.
> 
> the title is from the song sinew by purity ring

It begins, like so many things, with a gift.

Small, wrapped in simple blue paper with golden stars all over it with a small brown paper tag like the kind you see on old timey twine parcels. On it, in annoyingly neat writing:

_ To: Soonyoung _

_ From: Minghao _

Times like these make Soonyoung marvel at Minghao. He didn’t know a lick of Korean before he moved into the dorms, and now here he was years later, Korean written in neat little rows. There’s a smugness in these simple words. Soonyoung feels uneasy, Minghao does not give meaningless gifts. 

Carefully, he peels back the paper. Beneath is a simple brown cardboard box, and the nervousness inside Soonyoung grows alongside an immense curiosity. He looks back at Junhui - his roommate for the duration of their stay in Toronto thanks to a chaotic game of rock, paper, scissors - lounging quietly in his own bed with his nose buried in a book. 

Soonyoung looks back at the box, fingers hovering along the edges. Slowly, he lifts the top, and then slams it back down. In retrospect, calling attention to himself was probably unwise. 

“What is it?” Junhui looks up from his book, both eyebrows raised to the sky. 

“It’s— ah, nothing.” Soonyoung feels his whole body going flush, turning towards Jun with the box clutched in his hands so tight the lid begins to dent.

A curious, sly look passes over Jun’s features and he sits so his feet hang over the side of the bed, facing Soonyoung head on. “You’re a horrible liar.” His lips curl slow and catlike into a grin. 

“Please don’t say another word.”

“Knowing Myungho it’s something weird right?”

“Jun—“

“Like some sort of aphrodisiac tea to—“

“Yah, Junhwi!” Soonyoung yelps, indignant. “Stop!” He storms towards the door, toeing on his slippers. “I’m returning this. I’ll be right back.”

“That bad?” Junhui calls after him. It’s a struggle not to dignify it with a response.

Minghao has a single suite at the end of the hall. Soonyoung is convinced he’s learned how to cheat at rock, paper, scissors, although he doesn’t know how one would finesse that. He considers the mechanics of cheating at rock, paper, scissors until the door in front of him opens - funny, he doesn’t remember knocking.

“Has anyone ever told you that you think very loudly?”

“How do you cheat at rock, paper, scissors?”

Minghao laughs in that frustratingly cute way he has. “What?” It makes things like this even more menacing.

Soonyoung shakes his head, eyebrows knitting together. “Nevermind.” He says, pushing past Minghao and stepping into the room before holding up the box. “What is this?”

Minghao’s eyes sparkle in recognition at the sight of the box, lips curling upward. “You don’t know?”

“Of  _ course _ I know!” Soonyoung pouts, fighting the urge to shake Minghao senseless. “But—“

“Tomorrow is apparently  _ Valentine’s Day _ .” Minghao smiles, sickeningly sweet. Soonyoung can feel the color drain and re-enter his cheeks. “I want you to wear it.”

“Tomorrow?” Soonyoung asks, voice going shrill. “We’re  _ supposed _ to explore the city tomorrow.” The thought of wearing  _ that _ in  _ public _ has a prickling warmth forming under his skin. “We’re going to get caught.” Another wave of heat sears through his belly at that. He bites his own tongue. He can’t get hard here and now in front of Minghao at the mere thought of—

“I guess you’d better hide it well then.” Minghao says flippantly, challenge raised. Then, his lips form a full pout that rounds his cheeks and makes him cuter than a demon Scorpio like him has any right to be— at least that's what Vernon says. “You can do that for me, right, hyung?”

Honestly, Soonyoung wants to die on the spot, the warmth settling heavy into his gut. He nods his head quickly, but he  _ wants _ to shove Minghao against the nearest wall, wipe that grin off his face. Challenge accepted. He’s nothing if not competitive down to his bones.

Minghao rewards him with a bright smile, running long fingers through Soonyoung’s freshly dyed black hair. “Good.”

Tomorrow is already taking too long to be over with.

  
———

The next morning, they all meet in the lobby, sleepy-eyed, with the majority of the members still in pajamas, for free breakfast. There’s a nervous excitement fluttering around in Soonyoung’s stomach that makes it difficult to focus, let alone eat. He keeps catching Minghao’s eye, and the mirthful spark that lingers there. He must be excited too, though he already eats like a bird so it’s hard to tell. Soonyoung wants to tell him to just shove some food in his mouth and shut up, but he can just hear Minghao’s smug voice.  _ I’m not saying anything. _

“Hyung?” It’s Chan’s voice right beside him that breaks into his thoughts and when Soonyoung turns they’re nearly nose to nose.

“What?” Soonyoung asks, voice on the edge of cracking.

“You haven’t touched your breakfast, are you okay?”

Soonyoung just nods and the rest of the table is suddenly laser focused on him. Junhui was right, he’s a horrible liar.

“Soonyoung-ah? Are you sick?” Seungcheol frowns, leaning across to feel his cheeks which are warm from the embarrassment settling in them and not any kind of sickness. “You feel a little feverish. Do you want to stay here?”

“No!” Soonyoung shakes his head quickly, fool that he is. If he stayed at the hotel he could just avoid the whole situation, but then Minghao knows that he’s won. “No, I want to go, it’s been years since we were last here.”

Seungcheol sighs. “But we don’t want you getting sick for the music video shoot.”

“It’s okay!” He chirps back, trying his best reassuring smile. “I’ll just come back early if I start to feel bad.”

“Maybe you should wear a few extra layers.” Minghao interjects, brows knit in fake concern, voice sweet as sugar. His fists come to make a resting place for his chin, lips taking on that pout again. 

_ I hate you.  _ Soonyoung mouths to him. It looks like it takes all of Minghao’s composure to keep from laughing at least,  _ good _ .

“That sounds like a good idea.” Seokmin agrees from his spot by Minghao, nodding his head like it’s the best idea he’s heard all morning. On Seokmin’s other side, Junhui wears a curious expression, but just digs into his cereal quietly.

Soonyoung tries to temper the glare he throws at Minghao when they all go back to eating. Minghao just smiles up at him, radiating smugness. “I’m gonna go back and get ready.” Soonyoung huffs, pushing himself away from the table. 

_ Two can play at this game.  _ He thinks as he waits impatiently for the elevator. He can only breathe freely once he’s inside the metal doors, hidden away. The same warmth from yesterday nestles into his stomach to mix with a rising giddiness. 

He brings his clothes for the day into the bathroom with him before he takes an unnecessarily long shower. He gets out, wraps himself in a towel and turns his focus to the little box placed neatly on top of his clothes. Once again, he opens the top of the box, setting it aside this time. 

His eyes go a little wide now that he’s actually looking at it, a black silicone ball with holes for breathing on a little black leather collar with silver embellishments. Soonyoung fits the ball into his mouth, surprised by how well he’s actually able to breathe even after he fastens it behind his head. He looks at himself in the mirror, spit beginning to pool at the corners of his mouth and eyelids fluttering heavily. He snaps a few pictures, and ends up half hard by the time he sends them off to Minghao. 

**_[hoshi]:_ ** _ (you sent a picture attachment!) _

**_[hoshi]:_ ** _ perfect fit~ _

**_[♾]:_ ** _ you’re a menace _

**_[hoshi]:_ ** _ you did this??? to yourself??? _

“What are you doing in there?” Junhui’s voice startles him into dropping his phone, pulling desperately at the gag’s clasp. “Soonyoung?”

Soonyoung finally manages to tug the gag free from his mouth, wiping the spit from his chin on his towel. “One s—sec!” He calls, voice breaking. He tugs on his clothes, shoving the gag into the pocket of his hoodie. He skirts around Junhui quickly, trying to hide the blush in his cheeks.

“I don’t know what you were up to, but  _ gross. _ ” Junhui sings, closing the door behind him when he enters the bathroom.

“Shut up!” Soonyoung groans, though he supposes at this point, it’s a good thing that Junhui is the only member who knows what’s going on between the two of them. There’s a lot more openness that comes with it, and- on this occasion at least- it saves him from having to avoid some slew of concerned questioning on why he’s acting sketchy. And Junhui, for his part, doesn’t pry or ask too many questions.

Soonyoung gets so tangled in his thoughts about whether he’s really going to go through with this at the risk of being caught and having to explain to the rest of the members what’s going on that he almost runs right into Minghao. “What are you doing here?”

Minghao laughs, “We’re staying in the same hotel, did you forget?” He says, catching him by the shoulders and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. “Nice to see you too.”

“Were you in here the whole time?” Soonyoung pouts, his cheeks puffed out. 

Minghao pokes one of his cheeks, a smile playing at his lips. “Maybe so.” His hand cradles Soonyoung’s neck easily, thumb butterfly light over his pulsepoint. “I was just checking to make sure you actually wanted to go through with it.” He bites the corner of the inside of his mouth, a nervous habit he’s had for as long as Soonyoung’s known him.

“Why? Are you scared?” Soonyoung prods, breaking into a grin. “It was  _ your _ idea, you’re going to chicken out now?”

“I’m not scared.”

“Me neither.”

Minghao laughs, rolling his eyes. “This is the thanks I get for showing concern for you.”

“I’m doing it.” Soonyoung says, and in the same breath, “I’m not a coward.”

“I didn’t say you were.”

Soonyoung smirks, content. “Good.” He preens, crossing his arms. If there is one thing Kwon Soonyoung is  _ not, _ it’s scared. Even if the members see it, so what, right? They all have their secrets too,  _ right _ ? The back of Soonyoung’s neck prickles with sweat, but before he has a chance to back out, he gives a nod. “I’m doing it.”

“So you said.” Minghao’s smile turns more certain then, returning Soonyoung’s nod. “Glad that’s settled.” Then, he holds up his pointer and middle finger on his right hand, touching them to Soonyoung’s neck. “Two fingers to your neck if you need anything—a break, to talk, anything.” His eyes turn very serious, meeting Soonyoung’s. “Okay?”

There’s a melting sort of fondness turning Soonyoung’s bones into goo. He nods again, smiling and pressing a kiss to the corner of Minghao’s mouth. “Go meet the others, I’ll be out soon.” He grins and winks, patting his pocket. 

In response, Minghao rolls his eyes. “Don’t get caught.” He murmurs, more in teasing than actual warning, kissing Soonyoung’s forehead.

It has its intended effect, Soonyoung’s cock twitching against the front of his jeans while he watches Minghao go. 

Before Junhui returns from the bathroom, Soonyoung places the ball gag back into his mouth, already feeling the slight stretch in his jaw. Then he loops a black dust mask over his ears and bundles in the rest of his winter clothes and carefully placed hat. In the full length mirror on the back of the hotel closet, he inspects himself, making sure nothing is obvious from the outside before making his way to the lobby with the rest of them.

  
———  
  


As it turns out, wearing a ballgag is one of the most difficult things one can do in public.

Wearing the ballgag is not the problem, at least not at first. The stretch of it isn’t  _ unpleasant _ and neither is the warmth pooling in his stomach. It’s the member’s constant - though appreciated - concern that proves most difficult to deal with, more often than not leaving him flapping his hands uselessly. And more than once, it’s actually Junhui who butts in, saying things like, “If Soonyoung wasn’t fine, he’d tell us. Wouldn’t you?” All while throwing knowing smirks in his and Minghao’s direction. 

In an attempt to dodge the never ending stream of conversation, he sticks closer to Minghao who talks idly about some art museum with Mingyu as they walk. Here, he isn’t expected to have much input. (Sure, he likes art museums well enough, but he’s not one to front like he has any idea what he’s talking about.) Though occasionally, Soonyoung catches Minghao’s eyes wandering to the mask, hooded and dark. Each time sends an electric charge up his spine, his fingers itching to reach for Minghao’s, like he sometimes does when things are getting to the edge of too intense. 

“It’s pretty,” Mingyu is saying when Soonyoung tunes back in, motioning to graffiti on the side of a brick building. He stops to take a picture, then motions Minghao into the frame. “It’ll be a really cool backdrop.”

Minghao laughs easily, posing for a few pictures. “Soonyoung-ah,” He says suddenly. Their eyes meet when Minghao motions to him, a grin stealing up his full lips. Soonyoung wants to kiss and punch him both. Instead, he shakes his head no. But Minghao, of course, insists. Soonyoung does his best to communicate a pout with his eyes. He thinks Minghao gets it judging by the amused look playing on his face. Soonyoung lets himself be posed. Tries not to look so obvious. This will probably be posted on Weverse—Soonyoung tucks himself halfway behind Minghao, the thought of his half hard dick being on full display for all their fans a little overwhelming. 

This is where Soonyoung makes his first mistake: He tries to smile.

Smiling, he quickly learns, results in drooling. His first attempt to suck some of it back in nearly chokes him. The coughing quickly attracts the attention of the members who’ve already gone ahead, causing them to turn around and head back towards him. This time, though, Minghao crowds against him to deflect them, meeting his eyes with a hand at the small of his back, and raised eyebrows. Soonyoung looks up at him with wide, teary eyes, contains another cough and nods. The way Minghao’s eyes darken doesn’t escape him. That’s when Soonyoung breaks into a grin, knowing he’s affected Minghao—that this isn’t some sort of one sided turn on for Soonyoung that Minghao’s just indulging—and it’s impossible to stop the spit from rolling down his chin after that. 

For once, Soonyoung is glad for wearing so many layers. The collar of his t-shirt begins to feel damp just as they arrive in Koreatown, stopping at some noodle shop to eat and discuss where they’ll go when they break into smaller groups. Soonyoung makes a beeline for the bathroom, and doesn’t even have to look to know that Minghao is close at his heels. 

Soonyoung walks straight into a stall, letting Minghao shut the door behind them. Then Minghao rounds on him, pulling the mask down and sucking in a hard breath. “Soonyoung,” He sighs, licking his lips and watching Soonyoung follow the motion with his eyes. He kisses the leather where it lays on the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth and then down Soonyoung’s neck until his fingers find the clasp and undo it much more quickly than Soonyoung thought possible. Their lips meet almost violently, wet and warm and so, so good, Minghao’s hand still on the back of his neck.

“Soonyoung,“ Minghao gasps again into his mouth. “You look so good.” He mumbles mindlessly while his lips travel down along the column of Soonyoung’s throat. 

Gasping, Soonyoung knocks his head back against the tiled wall. He can’t seem to formulate words, working his jaw open and closed as he tries to remember how to use his mouth properly. “Myungho—please,” His cock, already painfully hard from the thoughts swirling in his head, strains against his pants and presses against Minghao’s leg. 

The small noise Minghao makes doesn't go unnoticed by Soonyoung, he makes a mental tick on his win list. “We’ll go back to the hotel after this.” Minghao says, though it’s more a rumble in his throat. 

“Don’t wanna’ wait.” Soonyoung mumbles, sliding his hand along Minghao’s inner thigh. They could fuck right here in the bathroom stall while the other members wonder where they’ve gone. Though they’ve never done it without a condom before, Soonyoung imagines it now, having to walk back to the hotel leaking and obviously a wreck, cheeks burning. “Please?” The word accidentally slips from his mouth, shrill and wanton. 

“Don’t be—“

The sound of the bathroom door opening causes Minghao to pause, crowded into Soonyoung’s space. His thigh slips between Soonyoung’s when he gets closer, and Soonyoung nearly loses it— the whimper he half lets out swallowed into Minghao’s eager kiss.

“Stop,” Soonyoung barely breathes, just giving the words shape into Minghao’s mouth. “There’s someone in here.”

“And? You didn’t want to wait.” Minghao whispers back, a smug reminder. His slender fingers slip into the front of Soonyoung’s jeans, sliding down the length of his cock. An evil smile curls onto Minghao’s lips, and Soonyoung has to take away his own mental win tick mark. Minghao’s got him pinned in every sense of the word. But Minghao’s right, he doesn’t want to stop, he wants whoever it is to hear their labored breathing, to pick up on the small subconscious sounds Minghao makes when he’s inside. They have a word for stop, if either of them wants to, and neither of them make any move to utter it. “You’re so messy.” He sighs right against Soonyoung’s ear, sending a shiver through his body. 

“Fuckfuckfuck—please.” Soonyoung whines, fingers digging into Minghao’s biceps so hard they leave little crescent indents. This whole thing has been like the longest game of foreplay and the fire in Soonyoung’s belly feels like it’s going to burn him alive. Like some sort of inexperienced teenager he’s already at the edge just from a little grinding. “Myungho, I’m gonna come—“

“Myungho? Soonyoung?” It’s Seungcheol.

Minghao’s hand retracts with lightning speed, and Soonyoung nearly cries in frustration, unable to stop the whine in the back of his throat. “Pretend you’re sick.” Minghao hisses in his ear, shoving him to the ground. Then, louder, his voice suddenly steady. “Yeah we’re in here, Soonyoung’s not feeling well.” Minghao kicks Soonyoung’s thigh lightly.

“Ow, hey-”

Minghao kicks him a little harder, making a face like he’s being sick.

Soonyoung gets the hint and makes a gagging noise, slightly overdramatized. 

“Do you need help or anything? Should we call a car?” Seungcheol asks, his voice alarmed. “Soonyoung you should have taken it easy.”

“No, I’m okay!” Soonyoung calls back, voice hoarse from strain and embarrassment which just feeds into it. When he looks up at Minghao, there’s a dark cast to his eyes. Belatedly, Soonyoung realizes the position they’re in. He licks his lips deliberately, smirking at the tick in Minghao’s jaw. 

“Uhh, alright. Well, let me know if I can do anything.”

“It’s really alright. I’ll clean Soonyoung up, and we’ll head to the hotel so he can rest.” The sigh that rattles from Minghao tells Soonyoung how affected he really is. Soonyoung looks up at him sympathetically, giving a ragged sigh of his own when he presses his nose to Minghao’s crotch. Minghao sighs again, hands threading in Soonyoung’s hair.

“Thanks for your concern, hyung.” Soonyoung sighs, candy sweet. “Myungho-yah is taking good care of me.” He slides his lips, barely there over the front of Minghao’s pants, eyes flitting upwards in time to see Minghao capture his bottom lip with his teeth. 

When Seungcheol leaves, finally satisfied by that answer, Soonyoung heaves himself up on still trembling legs and starts giggling. An uncontrollable burst of laughter bubbles up out of him. The adrenaline has him almost dizzy.

“What are you laughing about?” Minghao asks, an eyebrow quirked at Soonyoung. “We were almost caught.”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung sighs dreamily, chest still heaving. “We were.” He pulls Minghao by the hips until they’re flush. “Should we just fuck here?” He whispers conspiratorially. 

Minghao places one final kiss on his lips, shaking his head. “I’m not fucking you in a bathroom that says  _ I’m straight for Rap Monster and Kai _ .” He points to the graffiti on the wall with a look of distaste, his nose wrinkling.

Soonyoung doesn’t know how he  _ just _ noticed, the walls are absolutely written all over. “Ooh! I wonder if our names are somewhere!”

“I’d rather not find out.”

“Look this one says—” Soonyoung is effectively cut off when Minghao tucks the ballgag back into his mouth, smirking. 

“Come on.” His long fingers linger over the leather against Soonyoung’s cheeks, melting the pout off of his face. “Want to make you feel good.” He breaths, his lips brushing the silicone of the ball. Soonyoung shivers, his eyes wide. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on in his life. He puts his dust mask back into place, pulls his coat back down to give himself some semblance of decency and follows Minghao without any more resistance.

They pass by the table where Seokmin has taken charge of grilling meat, a huge grin on his face until he sees them walk past. Any hope of getting out unnoticed dashed, Soonyoung presses closer to Minghao’s side. “Hyung?” Seokmin frowns, his eyebrows furrowing.

Minghao’s hand rests at the small of his back, rubbing comforting circles as if he’s actually sick. “We’re going back to the hotel. Soonyoung’s not feeling well.”

“Do you want help getting back?” Jeonghan looks up from his beer, cheeks already flushed.

“I don’t think you’d be much help.” Wonwoo laughs, arm slung around his waist. Both of them are leaning on each other, already a few drinks deep from the look of it. 

Minghao’s fingers tighten where they pause on Soonyoung’s back. “That won’t be necessary, it’ll be faster with just the two of us.” 

Seungcheol looks like he wants to fight, but sighs instead, his eyes meeting Soonyoung’s. In response, Soonyoung tries his best to smile, to reassure his members that everything is okay. “Just—Call if you need anything, alright?”

“Alright.” Minghao repeats quietly. He must be feeling guilty for making them worry too. “We’ll let you know when we make it back.” Without another word, Minghao ushers Soonyoung out of the warmth of the shop, the winter air stealing away their breath and stinging Soonyoung’s hands. As if he could read minds, Minghao ends up with his fingers wrapped around Soonyoung’s, a hot pack between their palms. This, above anything else, sends Soonyoung’s heart racing again. The cold air is like a balm to his feverish skin, but the point of contact keeps the burning alive, low embers filling the balls of his feet all the way to the pit of his stomach. 

They are careful to keep their heads down on the brisk walk back to the hotel, doing their best to keep a low profile. More than once Soonyoung feels the urge to pull Minghao against him, to kiss the warmth back into his lips in a private alley. It begins snowing, flakes sticking to Minghao’s long eyelashes and the wool of his coat. And he sees Minghao every day, but somehow he’s still always the most gorgeous person Soonyoung’s ever seen. He tries to communicate this when he meets Minghao’s eyes next, his own vision bleary from the wetness on his own eyelashes. 

“Hyung, are you doing okay?” His fingers tighten around Soonyoung’s, a soft smile making his eyes go tight around the edges, the pink tip of his nose poking out above his mask. Soonyoung wants to kiss him so badly, his heart aches with it, instead, he nods vaguely and swings their hands between them. The anticipation is tangible in the way Minghao’s eyes sharpen, his footsteps going just a little quicker in order to dodge through groups of people crowding the sidewalks. 

The walk feels like it takes forever, with the ever expanding feeling in Soonyoung’s chest and the need like a lead anchor in his stomach. By the time they reach the quiet of the hotel elevator, Soonyoung feels like his heart is going to burst. He presses his face into the junction of Minghao’s shoulder, nosing along his jaw while Minghao texts the others that they’re back safe and sound at the hotel. With his phone tucked away in his pocket, Minghao’s fingers end up at Soonyoung’s hips, holding tight enough that Soonyoung can feel the outline of each of them through his puffy coat. 

_ “Mmf-hff.” _ Soonyoung sighs through the gag, a broken attempt at his name. Like a man possessed, Minghao tugs down the mask with two fingers to watch Soonyoung’s mouth work around the silicone. 

“Say it again.” Minghao whispers in awe, his eyes glittering.

Soonyoung’s eyebrows furrow, trying his best to communicate a pout.  _ Come on _ , Minghao gives shapes to the words against his cheek, lips feather-light. This time Soonyoung can't help the high whine that cracks through his throat like glass.  _ “Mn-hh.”  _ Spit slips down his chin from the corners of his mouth. Minghao’s breath breaks across his face, and they are pressed so close in the elevator that Soonyoung can feel the heaving effort it takes him to fill his lungs once again with air.

The elevator dings, but it’s not their floor, filling Soonyoung with a spike of adrenaline, and embarrassment, and something else that lies like a hungry dragon in the pit of his stomach and makes it nearly impossible not to moan. His teeth dig into silicone and he presses his face into Minghao’s chest, back to the door. 

“Oh, uh, excuse me. Going down?” Says whoever. Soonyoung’s fingers curl against the front of Minghao’s pants until his knuckles go white.

“Up,” Says Minghao curtly, pressing the close doors button. His tongue and lips and teeth are on Soonyoung’s throat the second the doors seal again, his fingers pulling the zipper of Soonyoung’s coat down. “ _ Fuck _ ,” He lets slip in Mandarin, and Soonyoung only knows because he made him and Junhui teach him all the dirty words. His hands are everywhere, spreading fire through Soonyoung’s body, his chest burns with it. He  _ wants, wants, wants _ .

The whoosh of Soonyoung’s heartbeat makes it impossible to focus. He needs to get out of these clothes. He needs Minghao out of his clothes. He needs—

The elevator stops at the correct floor. Minghao leads, both of them frantic and struggling not to trip over one another with their constant touching. It’s not enough, Soonyoung wants Minghao’s beautiful, full lips wrapped around his. He wants to map the back of his teeth like city skyscrapers. He ends up shoving Minghao against the suite door before it’s opened, a knee between his legs. The sound Minghao lets out is some strange mix between a moan and a syllable, his back arching like a dagger away from the door. Soonyoung grinds his leg up against Minghao’s cock until he starts panting. 

“Soonyoung— _ Ah _ , let me get the door open.” Minghao fumbles the keycard out of his pocket, pressing it to the lock without looking so he nearly falls into the room, pulling Soonyoung with him. The next moment is a flurry of clothes, shoes and coats flung into all corners of the room to be found later. Soonyoung pulls off his shirt and then his mask, his eyes meeting Minghao’s, dark and blown out. “You look so good,” And the way he says it feels like it slipped out, like he didn’t mean to say it at all, but his eyes trace the rounded ‘o’ of Soonyoung’s mouth and all that’s left there is sincerity. 

Soonyoung ends up out of his pants and underwear and on his knees before he even realizes he’s doing it, eyes glazing over while he pulls open Minghao’s pants and tugs down his stupid expensive Balenciaga boxers. His cock springs free, bobbing heavily between his legs and leaving a streak of precum over his thigh. Soonyoung whines brokenly, running stubby nails over the backs of Minghao’s thighs. 

“Mmm.” Another whine causes spit to trickle down the corner of his mouth, eyebrows furrowed when he finally looks up at Minghao. Despite all the spit, Soonyoung’s mouth feels dry when he slides his cheek along Minghao’s cock until he’s nose to pelvis, begging with his eyes.  _ Take this off of me. _ He tries to communicate telepathically.  _ Want you in my mouth _ . 

The message goes unreceived. “Look at you,” Minghao sighs with a soft smile, long fingers tangling in Soonyoung’s hair. Curiously, his eyes keep flickering between Soonyoung’s face and the wall behind him. He runs the thumb of his other hand under Soonyoung’s thick bottom lip, smearing his finger through the spit gathered there. “Drooling for—” His words die in his throat when Soonyoung takes him in hand, gathering his precum to help the slide and dragging the crown over his wet bottom lip. 

When Minghao’s eyes go to the wall again, Soonyoung spares a cursory glance, his fingers tightening where they stroke him lazily. There’s a full length mirror there, reflecting everything back at them. He groans around the gag in his mouth, breaths rattling out of him while he watches in the reflection, his own hand pulls up, wringing precome out to drip over his thumb. He never knew that could be a thing. Is it a  _ thing? _

Given their chosen career path, a few things click into place. Several times, he’s caught Minghao watching him in the mirror while they practice dances or try out new choreo. Soonyoung had always preened, showing off his best performance under the assumption that Minghao thought he looked cool or something similarly egocentric. His face goes red now at the realization and Minghao’s face goes wolfish as the thoughts must play out across his face.

Minghao tugs him up by the elbow suddenly, man-handling him to face the mirror. Soonyoung watches the reflection of himself flush in the mirror, leaving red splotches on his chest and up his face, and then down following the paths that Minghao’s hands blaze over his skin. He lets himself arch like a dagger, showing off the line of his body and sighing against the silicone in his mouth. 

“Soonyoung-ah,” Minghao’s mouth gives shape to his name with lips around his earlobe, teeth brushing the soft skin there. He shivers when Minghao makes his way lower, kissing his neck, scraping teeth over his shoulder. “Want you to see yourself.” He mumbles. This time he’s the one who slides to his knees. He finally removes his shirt, finds his discarded pants in the pile and triumphantly pulls out a travel sized bottle of lube. 

Soonyoung meets his eyes in the reflection, raising an eyebrow at the sight. The knowledge that he could’ve pushed a bit harder, begged Minghao to fuck him and take him apart in the small bathroom of some restaurant fills him with a strange powerful feeling. He smirks around the ballgag, nearly choking on it when Minghao smacks his ass hard. “Behave.” He grumbles, popping the cap and dripping lube onto his fingers.

Minghao slides in the first finger carefully, in slow, maddening increments even though he knows Soonyoung can handle more and quickly. Soonyoung makes a plaintive noise. This only grows the knowing smirk on Minghao’s face, lips going lopsided as he thrusts his finger in slow, shallow motions. When he adds a second finger, it’s all at once and Soonyoung’s knees shake from the sudden stretch, pleasure soothing pain like a balm. Then he curls his fingers, finding Soonyoung’s prostate in the same moment that he bites at the back of his thigh.

The noise that escapes Soonyoung is wrecked, hands spreading out on either side of the mirror to support himself. His eyes wrench shut so he can’t see himself, drool dripping down his chin, sweat sticking hair to his forehead. Minghao bites more sharply, then pulls back so his breath cools over the perfection indentions of his teeth. “Open your eyes, Soonyoung-ah, you look so good like this—want you to see.”

Soonyoung opens his eyes, and is rewarded with a third finger for his trouble. His mouth goes as slack as it can around the ballgag, his whole body lighting up like a live wire, Minghao’s fingers pressing more insistently against his prostate. Soonyoung’s hips twitch forward and back, trying to escape and get more at the same time. “ _ Nn— _ ” He presses his forehead to the cool glass, trying to focus on breathing and watching where Minghao’s fingers disappear inside of him and the way his mouth is so warm where it moves over the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, leaving bruises there where no one will see. 

Minghao peppers kisses up to the base of his spine, stopping with his three fingers fully inside to stretch them out gently. “Do you think you can go twice? If I let you come on my fingers?” His voice comes out low, his eyes sharpened in focus on Soonyoung’s. 

It’s almost too much, turning Soonyoung’s brain into mush. It takes another moment and a thrust of Minghao’s fingers to remind him that he has to answer. He nods desperately, pressing his hips back to fuck himself on Minghao’s long fingers. Soonyoung continues to meet Minghao’s thrusts, unable to stop the string of moans that falls from around the gag. His tongue works uselessly against silicone, pushing more spit out of his mouth that drips down his chin onto his chest. When he catches sight of his own face, messy, ruddy and  _ messy _ , his hips falter, breath stuttering. He comes with such a surprised shout that even Minghao jolts at it, his face frozen in awe while he works Soonyoung through his orgasm with short, shallow thrusts of his fingers, watching pearly white drip slowly down where it lands on the mirror. 

“So good, Soonyoung-ah, did so well.” Minghao mutters, not because he’s particularly vocal during sex, but because he knows how it affects Soonyoung, the praise sending little pulses like lightening bugs into his heart. He carefully removes his fingers, smoothing his hands over the back of Soonyoung’s trembling thighs and around up to rest on his hips, his touch soothing. 

Soonyoung comes back to his body in hazy increments, unlocking his toes where they’re curled into the carpet, his fingers where they’re fisted against the wall, and his chest which heaves with the effort to pull in air. He keeps taking deep, grounding breaths, Minghao’s fingers still soothing over his sweat-slick skin. Finally, Soonyoung takes a last breath, like the breath he takes before he goes on stage, to clear his mind of everything, but this, now. His eyes find Minghao’s in the mirror looking up at him expectantly, his cock dripping and red from neglect. When Soonyoung nods, Minghao rolls the condom over himself with an overeagerness that makes Soonyoung giggle, pressing back against him when he gets to his feet.

Minghao gives his ass another slap, the red of his fingers curving around it perfectly. Soonyoung groans wantonly, biting down on the silicone between his teeth. Like he’s only just remembered Soonyoung has it in, and to Soonyoung’s surprise, he unbuckles the gag and tosses it into the pile of his clothes. Without even giving him a chance to work the feeling back into his jaw, Minghao crushes his lips against Soonyoung’s. The feeling makes everything else pale in comparison, the sweet relief of something denied him, and he  _ needs _ it. 

Soonyoung turns in Minghao’s arms, his hands threading through the soft, gently curling hair at the back of his neck. He bites Minghao’s lower lip, just to feel him gasp into his mouth, just so he can fuck his tongue into Minghao’s mouth, curling it along the roof and the backs of his teeth and moaning when Minghao’s tongue slides along his in return. They pull back simultaneously, both struggling for breath. Soonyoung recovers first, and of course the first thing he blurts out, voice raspy from disuse is, “You’ve been imaging fucking me in the  _ practice room? _ In front of  _ everyone? _ ” 

Minghao rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me regret giving you your mouth back.” 

And Soonyoung knows it’s not entirely a selfless thing for Minghao to take the gag out. He knows that they could spend hours in bed, in the early hours of the morning when they just get back from practicing, only kissing until they both fall into sleep, boneless and exhausted. Soonyoung giggles through his nose with his lips pressed together, pretending to zip and lock them before turning around with a little shimmy of his hips. He purposefully rolls his hips back, Minghao’s cock sliding between his cheeks and against his lower back.

The sound Minghao makes into his ear is long and low, a strangled thing that makes Soonyoung’s dick twitch back to life with interest. One of Minghao’s hands comes to wrap around his chest, idly flicking one of Soonyoung’s nipples while he lines himself up. The feeling when he finally lets himself bottom out has Soonyoung’s knees buckling. 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Soonyoung bites out, reaching one hand back to grab Minghao’s hip. Once again, he meets Minghao’s expectant eyes in the mirror and feels his guts melting like lava to pool heavily in his stomach. “ _ Fuck… _ ” He sighs again, softer this time.

Minghao bends to laugh quietly into the junction of his neck and shoulder, grazing teeth over the soft skin there. “Yeah?”

“Mmm.” Soonyoung hums his assent, letting his head fall to the side to give Minghao easier access. His tongue slides over Soonyoung’s warm skin, teeth grazing, careful not to leave marks, but pushing his limits. Soonyoung soaks up all of it like a sponge, loud now that his mouth is free. “Myungho-yah,  _ please _ .” 

Minghao’s hips snap back and forward, lube making a slick and filthy noise. It knocks Soonyoung back towards the wall and tears more pathetic noise from his throat. The reflection of Minghao in the mirror smiles sharply against Soonyoung’s shoulder and he does it again, ruthless and  _ deep, deep, deep. _ The third time, he thrusts upwards, the angle just right, and Soonyoung feels like he’s going to go insane. Pleasure radiates through his core and out to his limbs, even his fingers twitching with it. He leans forward, lets his hands support him against the wall. 

The sounds increase with volume when Minghao speeds up, hands bruising on Soonyoung’s hips. Tell-tale sounds of Minghao’s impending orgasm start spilling helplessly from his mouth. Unless he’s talking for Soonyoung’s benefit or like this, so close to the edge he loses the careful control he has over his mouth, he mostly stays quietly. Instead of letting himself finish, he pulls out of Soonyoung, chest heaving and red with effort, a hand going to circle the base of his cock. And Soonyoung lets out a whine so loud at the loss that he’s suddenly glad no one should be on this floor. 

“What—What’s…” Soonyoung trails off, the fuzz in his brain a little hard to overcome.

Minghao hooks his chin over Soonyoung’s shoulder, finding the corner of Soonyoung’s mouth and kissing him until Soonyoung gets the hint and turns his head to meet him, tongues sliding, warm and wet and filthy. “Didn’t wanna’ come yet.” His words fall into Soonyoung’s mouth like honey, molten and sweet. Minghao’s hands move over his body once again, reverent where they dip into the definition of Soonyoung’s stomach and over his chest back down his shoulders and over his ass. “Look so good, Soonyoung-ah.” He whispers, his eyes roving hungry over the reflection of Soonyoung’s body.

Soonyoung reaches back, runs his fingers along the length of Minghao’s cock which makes him hiss and press forward, molding himself to Soonyoung’s back. “Come on, Myungho, let yourself go.” He coos, guiding Minghao back into him. 

Neither of them last much longer, Minghao’s thrusts becoming rapid and less rhythmic. Even so, Soonyoung comes again first, stroking over himself desperately, moving his hips between Minghao’s cock and his own fist. This time he wrings his orgasm out of himself, letting it drip messily over his hand, and his mind whites out, cutting off signal to his legs. Minghao catches him, an arm around his chest and pulls him so Soonyoung’s back is stuck to Minghao’s front, his hole clenching around Minghao’s cock so that he feels it when he comes, pulses burning hot even through the condom. 

“Oh… Fuck…” Minghao sighs again in Mandarin, his forehead pressed between Soonyoung’s shoulder blades. He continues rocking his hips weakly, until overstimulation has him whimpering and pulling out. On the way to toss out the condom, he ushers Soonyoung to the bed where he falls into it face first.

“Hey, hey, clean up first—hyung!” Minghao sighs in exasperation, and Soonyoung can’t see him with his face shoved in down pillows but he can see the little Minghao in his head with hands on his hips until he gives up and goes to the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth to clean them both up.

Soonyoung groans when the cloth is run between his legs, over bruises and his sensitive hole. “You broke me,” He whines. “I’ll never dance again.”

“Turn over.” Minghao says instead of dignifying him with a response, and Soonyoung thinks he can hear the rattle of eyes rolling in his head.

“Can’t, broken.” Soonyoung sighs.

“I wish I had left you gagged.” Instead of ordering him further, Minghao manhandles him onto his back, wiping him down so gently it feels like Soonyoung might tear up. He drops a soft kiss in the middle of Soonyoung’s chest.

Triumphantly, Soonyoung grins lazily down at him. “You don’t mean it.” 

“Mm-mm.” Minghao rolls to lay beside him, always so soft, pliant after he’s sated, and hides his face in Soonyoung’s shoulder.

Between his ribs, Soonyoung’s heart feels like it might burst, like the sun is shining from within him. He leans down and presses his lips to Minghao’s. “I’ll never take kissing you for granted ever again.” It should sound like a joke, but it’s sincere and brings a soft shy smile to Minghao’s face. 

Minghao kisses Soonyoung softly and hides his face again, this time in Soonyoung’s neck. “Me either.”

And well, maybe Soonyoung is glad for Minghao’s ability to cheat at rock, paper, scissors just this once.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/armpitsjun).


End file.
